Dieciséis
by PrInCeSs.InFeRnO
Summary: UA. Que tanto pudo cambiar la vida de Sakura en tan solo 10 años? Eso es algo que Sasuke tendrá que averiguar. Soy nueva en esto pero por favor denle una oportunidad.
1. El Comienzo

**DICLAIMER: N**aruto y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen son de **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**.

**La historia es mía y de mi loca imaginación.**

_**DIECISÉIS**_

_**By**_

† **PrInCeSs InFerNo †**

_**"Seguiré luchando hasta**_

_**El día en que pueda**_

_**Volver a ver tu sonrisa**_

_**De nuevo"**_

_**Capitulo I: El Comienzo.**_

Dos y dos son cuatro, cuatro y dos son seis, seis y dos son ocho y ocho dieciséis...

- Te imaginas cuando tengamos dieciséis

- Si, yo seré una gran patinadora y tú serás el mejor jugador de fútbol de la historia

-Si, pero siempre seremos amigos ¿verdad?

-Claro

-Y nunca cambiaremos pase lo que pase

-Si...

-Y...

-¿Porque preguntas tanto?

-Por nada, simple curiosidad

-Estás loco

-Jajajajajajajaja...- rieron al mismo tiempo

-Bien, sigamos jugando

-Sí, pero no lo olvides, nunca cambiaremos

-hecho

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& 10 años después &&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Apúrate Sasuke sino te va a dejar el autobús

-Si mamá ya voy. Espero verte muy pronto Sakura, me pregunto si habrás cambiado, si aún recuerdas la promesa que hicimos aquel día – Dijo el joven para sí mismo, desde esa ves no había cambiado casi nada a excepción de su estatura y que ya no tenía el cuerpo de niño sino de todo un hombre, alto de complexión robusta, de ojos negros al igual que su cabello el cual había dejado crecer un poco, en pocas palabras era todo un adonis,

-¡SASUKE!

-¡VOY!, bueno espero darte una sorpresa hoy

Dicho esto guardo una foto en su libreta, la foto del recuerdo, de la promesa hecha por unos niños de apenas siete años, que no sabían que su vida cambiaria completamente. Él Sasuke Uchiha hijo de unos importantes empresarios volvía a su ciudad natal después de 10 largos años de estar ausente.

- Bien aquí estoy, vaya sí que es grande

Decía el joven que asombrado por la magnífica construcción que tenía en frente, con grandes árboles alrededor de su entrada, camino con paso seguro sin darse cuenta que un joven se había parado enfrente de él provocando un accidente.

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta por donde iba.

-No te preocupes, ya es costumbre que choquen conmigo –dijo acomodándose las gafas- vaya parece que eres nuevo.

-Sí, me llamo Sasuke Uchiha

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki

Contesto aquel joven de apariencia tranquila, vestido con el uniforme de la escuela, que consistía en un pantalón, saco y zapatos color negro, con una camisa blanca de manga larga y una corbata color vino, de cabello rubio y ojos color azul los cuales traía ocultos tras unas gafas, su cuerpo si bien no era muy musculoso pero si bien formado, llevaba consigo un maletín y en su brazo izquierdo tres libros gruesos uno de astronomía, el otro de física y uno más de trigonometría, en pocas palabras un completo nerd (por así decirlo).

-Y... ¿en qué curso vas? – Pregunto aquel joven con gafas – y que materia te toca

-Estoy en el 2 año y aun no sé cuál es mi horario

-Bueno después iremos a preguntar a las oficinas – viendo su reloj – aún tenemos unos minutos así que te mostrare la escuela

-Bien, vayamos

-primero empezaremos por lo primero, esta es la biblioteca, como puedes ver es muy amplia

Dijo señalando un edificio de dos pisos con columnas que parecía ser mármol y detalles muy bien definidos, las puertas eran de caoba tallada y en el interior estaba llena de estantes con gran variedad de libros, a un costado estaban las mesas también de madera con sus respectivas sillas que a simple vista parecían muy cómodas al fondo se apreciaban dos letreros uno decía hemeroteca y el otro cuarto de cómputo y fotocopiado

-Qué te parece, aquí puedes encontrar de todo desde trigonometría avanzada hasta simples cuentos infantiles, pero sigamos con el recorrido ese de allá es el estacionamiento de alumnos y pasando la barda está el de profesores, estas son las aulas, los de primero van abajo, segundos en medio y terceros hasta arriba y por si tienes alguna necesidad los baños están al fondo de cada pasillo.

Las aulas estaban en un edificio de tres piso con grandes ventanas al entrar se pudo dar cuenta que estaban los casilleros y a la mitad del pasillo las escaleras y a un lado de ellas la oficina del director y las secretarias enfrente de ellas estaba el aula de detención y aun lado la sala de profesores.

-Oye me esperas un momento tengo que ir a las oficinas

-Si te espero aquí – señalando unas bancas

Después se dirigió a una secretaria que aparentaba no tener más de 25 años, de tez blanca, de cabello negro y largo, y unos extraños ojos rojos.

-Buenos días, soy nuevo y me mandaron aquí

-Buenos días, con que eres nuevo eh – dijo guiñándole el ojo – ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Sasuke Uchiha

-Hola mi nombre es Shizune, - dijo mientras revisaba en un archivero – ¡mira! aquí estas, este es tu horario, los espacios en blanco tú los tendrás que llenar con las actividades y las optativas y me lo tendrás que traer para anotarte tienes solo una semana para pensarlo, tu número de casillero es 369 entendiste

-Sí, ¿eso es todo?

-No aún hay más – enseñándole unas hojas – este tríptico es de las actividades extracurriculares puedes cursar las que quieras siempre y cuando te comprometas a terminarlas todas, este otro es de las asignaturas optativas es obligatorio que escojas tres y por ultimo tu credencial de usos múltiples con ella puedes usar el estacionamiento de alumnos, sacar libros de la biblioteca y pedir material de laboratorio, con esta otra pagaras tu almuerzo, copias y lo que se te ofrezca de la papelería de la escuela es como una tarjeta de crédito que solo sirve en la escuela y ahora si es todo

-Bueno, gracias hasta luego

-Hasta luego y no se te olvide visitarme más seguido – le dijo la extraña secretaria guiñándole el ojo.

-Regresaste muy rápido ¿qué te dijeron?

-Solo me dieron mi horario

-Y qué materia te toca primero

-Mmm... Álgebra en el aula 5 Sección B

-Que bien esa es mi aula y que más te dijo

-Que mi casillero es el 369 además me dio estos trípticos

-si uno de asignaturas y el otro de las actividades ¿no es sí?

-Aja, ah y estas – mostrando las dos tarjeta – dijo que una era se podría decir de usos múltiples y la otra sirve como tarjeta de crédito

-Si se la dan a todo los alumnos

-Oye la secretaria es muy rara

-¡Ah! Conociste a Shizune, no es rara solo que le gusta hacer bromas es muy buena onda, si tienes alguna duda o te mandan castigado a detención te ayuda y te pone solo un reporte siempre y cuando la causa sea muy absurda, en pocas palabras es una gran amiga

-Entonces la conoces

-Si ella me ha ayudado cuando los demás se burlan de mí, - cuando dijo esto se le ensombreció la mirada - llegamos

-Eh...

Y sin darse cuenta ya había llegado a su aula que era algo grande con pupitres individuales tipo mesa en el fondo había un escritorio que era del profesor y atrás de este estaba una pantalla, cuando entraron todos los alumnos se le quedaron viendo, lo cual lo puso nervioso y hubiera hecho una tontería si en eso momentos no se hubieran presentado

-Naru, ¿Cómo has estado? – Le dijo una joven pelirroja un poco alta de piel blanca y ojos color café ella iba peinada de media coleta, estaba vestida con el uniforme que consistía en falda y saco negro con el escudo de la escuela (que era un dragón dorado bordado), blusa de manga larga blanca igual que las calcetas, unos zapatos negros y para complementar una corbata color vino y una elegante boina negra estos dos últimos también tenían el escudo de la escuela.

-¿Cómo te fue en las vacaciones? – dijo una joven idéntica a la anterior solo que ella llevaba el cabello suelto

-Hola, me fue muy bien y ustedes se divirtieron en casa de su tía

-Ni que lo digas, eso de cuidar niños no es lo mío

-No le hagas caso ya sabes que a Natsuki no le gustan los niños ¡eh! ¿Quién eres tú?

-¡Ah! Es verdad, él se llama Sasuke es nuevo y estará en álgebra con nosotros – dirigiéndose a las chicas

-Hola mi nombre es Natsuki y soy la más inteligente – dijo la joven de media coleta estirándole la mano en forma de saludo

-Y yo soy Ayumi que aparte de ser inteligente soy hermosa y talentosa – y dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla – y que te trae por aquí

-Cuestiones de trabajo de mi padre, él es empresario y además por otras cosas

-¿Qué otras cosas?

-No seas chismosa Ayumi

-Muy bien jóvenes tomes sus asientos, yo soy Asuma Sarutobi y seré su profesor de álgebra II, empecemos por decir nuestros nombres y que es lo que más les gusta hacer – dijo un señor de ojos marrones, pelo corto color negro y barba que vestía un traje gris con una camisa azul y corbata gris, sus zapatos eran negros – haber primero usted señorita.

-Mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka y lo que más me gusta hacer es ir de compras – la joven era muy hermosa rubia de ojos azules.

-Yo soy Shikamaru Nara y me gusta ver las nubes - era un chico de cabellos oscuros agarrados en una coleta y que no dejaba de mirar por la ventana.

-Me llamo Ayumi Hanashi y me gusta la actuación

-Y yo soy Natsuki Hanashi y adoro el atletismo

-Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki y me gusta mucho la astrología

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y me gusta mucho el soccer

En eso una joven de largos cabellos rosas y ojos verdes se le quedo viendo muy sorprendida, el al darse cuenta de esto también se le quedo viendo sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-Ya puede sentarse joven, señorita sigue usted

-Si mi nombre es Sakura Haruno lo que más me gusta hacer es dibujar y escribir

No lo podía creer por fin la había encontrado, con razón no la reconoció pues ya no tenia el cabello castaño ahora era rosa y se moría de ganas por hablar con ella, mientras tanto la clase siguió su curso, el profesor hablo de cómo iba a evaluar la clase, que había que hacer equipos para ciertos trabajos y exposiciones entre otras cosas.

-Valla que rápido pasa el tiempo, muy bien jóvenes pueden retirarse y no se les olvide estudiar para el examen de reconocimiento del miércoles

Y dicho esto todos los alumnos salieron lo más rápido posible

-¡Eh! En donde esta

-¿Quién?

-Sakura no sé a dónde ha ido

-Te refieres a Haruno, fue la primera que salió – Dijo Natsuki

-No me digas que te gusto – le dijo Ayumi y dando pequeños saltos alrededor de el

-No es eso, lo que pasa es que ella era mi amiga

-Tu amiga, pero eso debió ser hace mucho tiempo no es así

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque ella ya no tiene amigos – Naruto se le quedo viendo con demasiada tristeza

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Sí, ella ha cambiado demasiado no sabemos que le paso, pero debió ser algo terrible, recuerdo que falto varias semanas y cuando volvió ya estaba cambiada y no le dirigió la palabra a nadie – dijo Ayumi mientras Natsuki se acordaba de algo.

-Sí, fue un gran cambio primero era popular y una gran patinadora de hecho era la capitana de patinaje artístico era muy tierna y se preocupaba por los demás

-Pero cambio y se volvió muy fría, hasta dejo el patinaje – Naruto se veía preocupado mientras relataba todo esto.

-Nosotras la hemos visto en el parque después de clases parece que está dibujando y se ve muy tiste – Dijeron las gemelas al unísono

-No lo puedo creer, parece que es otra persona, tengo que hablar con ella –quería ir a buscarla y confirmar que todo lo que le decían no era cierto, pero…

-Pues tendrá que ser en el descanso ya va a empezar la siguiente clase – dijo Naruto viendo lo preocupado que estaba su nuevo amigo

-¿Y qué te toca? – pregunto la gemela imperativa

-Déjame ver, Química laboratorio 3 A ¿Dónde quedan los laboratorios? – pregunto con demasiada ansiedad.

-Sígueme te toca junto a mi

Sasuke y Natsuki caminaron hasta el final del pasillo y salieron a un patio en donde se podían ver 3 edificios de un solo piso con 4 salones cada uno, el primer edificio era el de Física, el segundo de Biología y por último el de Química. Ambos se dirigieron al tercero y fueron a buscar el salón de Sasuke.

-Bien este es tu salón, yo estoy en el 2 si necesitas algo búscame, hasta luego

-Sí, pues andando

-Oye, ¿vas a entrar o qué? – le pregunto un tipo pelirrojo que no le cayo bien en lo absoluto

-¡Ah! si disculpa – se hizo a un lado no quería problemas en su primer día.

Al ingresar se dio cuenta de que había dos hileras de 5 mesas cada una las cuales eran más altas y que en lugar de sillas eran bancos, en una de las esquinas estaba una regadera por si ocurría algún accidente y más al fondo una puerta que conducía a donde se guardaba el material y las sustancias, al frente se encontraba el pizarrón y la mesa del profesor también se dio cuenta de que las mesas eran para dos personas así que fue a la tercera mesa de la segunda fila y se sentó, cuando noto que alguien se sentaba a su lado.

-Hola, soy Sasuke Uchiha – se presento a la persona que se sentó a su lado

-Sasuke, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo regresaste?

-Disculpa pero no me acuerdo de ti, aunque tu cara se me hace familiar

-Soy yo Ten-Ten Igarashi – dijo una joven castaña de ojos café oscuro

-¿Ten-Ten? Que alegría me da verte y no has cambiado nada – esto si era una sorpresa, jamás peso que se le la fuera a encontrar.

Seguía igual a como la recordaba de su niñez, con la excepción de que ahora en lugar de dos chonguitos castaños llevaba el cabello suelto y sus ojos color café estaban muy remarcados con un delineador negro que hacía que su piel blanca resaltara un poco, llevaba en su cuello un dije en forma de guitarra lo que parecía ser que aún le gustaba la música, de pronto recordó como ella se la pasaba tocando la guitarra de su hermano y este la regañaba y cuando eso ocurría los cuatro tenían que salir corriendo de la habitación, como extrañaba esos tiempos.

-Veo que te sigue gustando tocar la guitarra – dijo con melancolía

-Claro, sabes que siempre me ha gustado, solo que esta vez no tengo que salir corriendo cuando toco una

-Si yo también lo recuerdo, te acuerdas de cierta vez en la que te caíste en el lago por culpa de uno de tus patines y después te enfermaste y no te vasto con eso sino que nos enfermaste a todos

-Ni me lo recuerdes como iba yo a saber dónde había dejado mi patín además fue muy doloroso todas esa inyecciones y desde entonces procuro recoger todo lo que tiro

-Pero por lo menos recuperaste tu patín después de tres días perdido

-Si…

Y se produjo un silencio no incomodo sino más bien ambos sugeridos en sus propios recuerdos hasta que Sasuke le pregunto

-¿Sabes que ha pasado con Sakura? - se animo a preguntar

-Si…

-Dímelo por favor

-Lo siento no puedo, se lo prometí

-Pero…

-No te preocupes ella está bien, solo que sumergida en su propio mundo, yo he intentado sacarla pero solo me habla para saludarme

-Pero algo debemos hacer para que vuelva a ser la misma

-Lo he intentado pero…

Pero ya no le pudo contestar ya que en ese momento ingreso su profesor o mejor dicho profesora.

-Hola jóvenes yo soy su profesora algunos ya me conocen y saben cómo trabajo y otros no así que empezaré por mi nombre – se volteó al pizarrón y escribió con letras grandes Kurenai Yuhi – este es mi nombre no se les vaya a olvidar, bueno como esto de las presentaciones es muy aburrido vamos a saltárnoslas y me van a contestar con un presente entendido

La clase paso común y corriente no hubo novedades a excepción de que al final Ten-Ten se tuvo que ir muy rápido. Eso me pareció un poco extraño pero no le di importancia ella siempre ha sido así de rara. Cuando salí del aula ya me estaba esperando Naruto para acompañarme a mi siguiente clase la cual era música.

-Valla, al parecer conoces a toda la escuela

-¿De qué hablas?

-De Igarashi, pase hace un rato y vi como estaban hablando muy animadamente,

-Sí, somos muy buenos amigos, nos conocemos desde niños

-Ah, amigos, eso es bueno

-Espera un momento, ¡Te gusta Ten-Ten!

-¡QUE! No como crees… yo solo lo decía – agitando sus brazos muy rápidamente

-Vamos dime la verdad, y si me parece convincente hasta te podría ayudar.

-Ayudarme… bueno está bien, pero tienes que prometerme que no le dirás a nadie y mucho menos te vas a reír, ¿entendido?

-Entendido

-Si me gusta desde hace tres años, veras fue cuando unos tipos me estaban molestando ella llego en una patineta y me defendió sin importar que la fueran a lastimar, desde entonces, ah, creo que fue amor a primera vista

-Si ella siempre ayuda al más débil sin importar las consecuencias, pero no te preocupes la próxima vez te la presentare

-Enserio, me ayudaras, no puedo creerlo llevo esperando esto por años

-Calma no es para tanto

-Jejeje, bueno aquí es el salón de música, por cierto no te sientes adelante el profesor tiende a escupir cuando habla

-Ok.

-Bueno, nos vemos en el almuerzo – y se marchó después de esto.

Y así transcurrieron las clases para Sasuke que en particular las horas resultaron muy largas, ya a la hora de receso estaba un poco calmado así que se dirigió a la cafetería que era algo amplia, contaba con mesas redondas y sus respectivas sillas para 8 personas, al fondo estaba la barra de comidas donde las encargadas atendían tu orden, se podría decir que era como un pequeño restaurante de comida rápida, busco por los alrededores hasta que diviso a sus nuevos amigos en una de las mesas de al fondo.

-Hola, pensamos que te habías perdido

-No, solo me desubique un poco

-Y cómo te fue en las demás clases

-Muy bien, oye por lo regular donde esta Sakura

-Estas muy interesado ¿verdad?

-Ya dime donde esta

-Déjame ver, puede que este junto aquellos árboles o detrás del auditorio ahí siempre va.

-Gracias, bien la voy a buscar

-Que tengas suerte

Y se fue corriendo a buscarla por donde sus amigos le habían dicho pero no la encontró, cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido la encontró en la azotea de la escuela.

-Sakura

Dijo en un susurro apenas audible, que ella lo alcanzo a oír y volteo sorprendida, no sabía que hacer pensó que en ese sitio no la encontraría pero todos sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando él la abrazó.

-Sakura no sabes cómo te extrañe – abrazándola – me has hecho mucha falta

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Separándose por fin de aquel abrazó

-¿Qué te pasa? No te alegras de que allá regresado – la miro desconcertado. Pero ella no dijo nada solo se quedó ahí parada con esa expresión fría en su rostro

-¿Qué te ha sucedido tu no eras así?

-¿Sabías que las personas cambian Sasuke? – contesto de una manera extremadamente fría

-Pero nosotros hicimos una promesa – en verdad le dolía esta situación

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, éramos unos niños que no sabían lo que hacían

-Pero me han dicho que tú eras feliz y que de la noche a la mañana cambiaste

-Me di cuenta de que no tiene caso esperar a alguien por que siempre seguiré sola y a mí alrededor personas que jamás me entenderán – le dijo esto último mientras se daba la vuelta, rogando para que ya no siguiera preguntando.

-De que estas hablando – no podía creerlo esa no era su amiga tierna y dulce que conoció en la infancia ella era como un cubo de hielo

En eso sonó la campana y la joven en cuanto la oyó intento escapar pero una mano se la impidió

-¿Qué haces, me tengo que ir? – dijo con mucha frialdad

-¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar tanto? – pregunto aun no salía de su asombro

-No te importa

-¡CLARO QUE ME IMPORTA! ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TE HA PASADO? – dijo gritando

-¡NADA! – Contesto de la misma forma – NADA ENTIENDES, NADA ME HA PASADO, ASÍ QUE DÉJAME EN PAZ –dijo soltándose de él y cuando iba a abrir la puerta

-¿Por qué dejaste el patinaje, era tu sueño?

-Los sueños no existen – dijo con un toque de melancolía y frialdad que sorprendió a Sasuke y dicho esto se marcho

-No sé lo que te ha pasado, pero voy a averiguarlo – y también se marcho

_**Continuara...**_

Holaaaaaa, que emoción, no puedo creer que me atreviera a publicar, como verán soy nueva en esto de los finction ya que suelo escribir mis historias con mis propios personajes, pero dije !Que grumos! vamos a adaptarla espero que les guste. Para mas información sobre mi visiten mi profile.

Solo de ustedes dependerá que esta historia siga.

Y ya saben cualquier duda, comentario ya sea bueno o malo, pulsen el botón de abajo y háganme saber. Sin más se despide su nueva amiga:

† **PrInCeSs InFerNo †**


	2. No Lo Entiendo

**DICLAIMER:N**aruto y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen son de **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**.

_**La historia es mía y de mi loca imaginación.**_

"_¡La batalla con mi pasado ha empezado!_

_Ahora es tiempo de limpiar todos esos daños que lastiman mi presente,_

_Es tiempo de luchar por la paz que deseo para mi alma,_

_Para poder brindar lo mejor de mí a las personas que me rodean,_

_Pues mis sueños son grandes tanto como la vida que deseo tener,_

_Libre de dolores y fracasos…"_

_**Capitulo II: No lo entiendo.**_

-Pero porque te vas

-Mi papá dice que es por su trabajo

Se encontraban dos niños de unos 7 años a la orilla de un río, ella llevaba llorando mucho tiempo por lo cual sus ojos verdes se encontraban hinchados y rojos, el no paraba de apretar con sus manos la gorra azul marino que ella le regalo en su cumpleaños, ambos estaban tristes por la partida de él, se tenía que ir al extranjero y no podían hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Pero tiene que haber algo para evitarlo, ya se y si te bienes a vivir conmigo, mis papás se alegrarán de tenerte en casa – peor vio la cara de preocupación del niño – y por mi hermano no te preocupes

-¡EN SERIO! – Dijo con mucha alegría pero de pronto recordó – pero no puedo dejarlos solos, mi mamá se pondría muy triste y mi papá… supongo que también

-Entonces…

-Sí, no podemos hacer nada – dijo con un semblante en verdad triste

-¿Cuándo te iras? – no se atrevía a hacer la pregunta

-En dos semanas

-Entonces tendremos tiempo para divertirnos

Y dicho esto los dos se lanzaron al agua olvidando por un momento los problemas y divirtiéndose como si nada fuera a pasar en el futuro.

* * *

-Sakura, Sakura ¿Qué te pasa? – Llevaba rato llamándola y ya empezaba a preocuparse

-¡Eh! – Saliendo por fin de sus pensamientos - Nada solo pensaba

-Y se puede saber en que

-En nada en especial, ¿ya llegamos?

-No, falta poco, por cierto, Temari compuso una nueva canción y quiere que la ensayemos hoy en la bodega ¿Puedes?

-Sí, de que habla

-No lo sé, dice que tú tienes que ser la primera en saberlo

-Está bien, ¿Ten-Ten?

-Dime

-¿Por qué sigues siendo mi amiga después de todo lo que te hecho?

-Lo único que me has hecho es privarme de tu hermosa sonrisa y eso de no hablarme en la escuela yo lo habíamos acordado

-Sí, pero después te acerqué a este mundo…

-A qué viene esto, parece que estás muy melancólica el día de hoy ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-Sasuke, regreso…

-Lo se…

-¿Cómo? – se sorprendió no solo por el hecho de que ella lo hubiera visto, sino por el hecho de que no le dijo nada

-Si, va conmigo en química – pero agrego al ver rostro sentido de Sakura - trate de avisarte pero no te encontré

-Pero el sí…

-¿Qué, y que te dijo? Y no me vuelvas a reclamar nada, mira que ocultar esto – ya no sentía tanta culpa, pues le habían ocultado información valiosa

-hmp… pues, estaba en la azotea y cuando lo oí decir mi nombre voltee y el me abrazo, me dijo que me extrañaba y otras cosas, no me veas así aun las estoy asimilando – dijo antes de que empezaran los reclamos de su amiga – pero después… empezó a hacer preguntas… yo no sabía que responder y terminamos discutiendo

-Y ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-No lo sé, pero tengo que evitar que se acerque a mí, cueste lo que cueste, mira por fin llegamos – dijo levantándose de su asiento y señalando un edificio de departamentos de cuatro pisos.

Al bajar Sakura aliso su vestimenta que consistía en una falda y blusa negras, además de unas botas y gabardina, todo del mismo color, su complexión era delgada pero bien proporcionada, de ojos verdes, piel pálida y cabello rosa largo hasta la cintura, se podría decir que era lo único que quedaba de aquella infancia feliz, ahora estaba sumida en un mundo del cual pensaba nadie podía sacarla, ni siquiera su mejor amiga, la cual para estar un poco más con ella había decidido unirse a su mundo de oscuridad.

-Sakura, Ten-Ten, que bueno que llegaron Temari parece un león enjaulado de tantas vueltas que da ya hasta me mareo –dijo una joven de cabello un poco largo, lacio de color azul, adornado con una flor del mismo color hecha de papel, poseedora de unos ojos ámbar que sobre sus parpados tenia unas sombras de color azul-purpura y un piercing debajo del labio inferior. Vestía un pantalón, converse y una playera con el logo de X-Japan, todo esto en negro.

-No exageres Konan tan solo fueron 15 minutos

-Bueno eso ya no importa, por cierto Sakura, Temari te anda buscando es para lo de la nueva canción y debe de ser muy buena para que haya estado histérica todo el tiempo ya que tu no aparecías

-Solo dime donde esta

-En la bodega, ve rápido - y sin decir nada se dirigió a la bodega que estaba hasta el fondo del local

-Si no la conociera bien te juro que la golpeo para que entre en razón

-A veces a mí también me dan ganas, pero por el momento no podemos hacer nada

Cuando llego a la bodega se encontró con una chica de cabello rubio recogido en cuatro coletas, de ojos verdes, llevaba un vestido color negro corto, abierto de los lados que dejaban ver un mini-short color rojo, al igual que el lazo que tenía en la cintura, también tenía sus inseparables guantes negros los cuales dejaban al descubierto sus dedos. Parecía que estaba preocupada por algo ya que caminaba de un lado a otro.

-Cálmate, deja de caminar de esa forma que harás una zanja en el piso – dijo su amiga que estaba sentada en sillón.

-¡QUE ME CALME DICES! – Le dijo a la chica de aspecto sereno – ¿QUE NO VES LA HORA?

-Ya estoy aquí así que deja de marear a los demás, ¿no es verdad Matsuri? – la aludida volteo, era una chica de aspecto pacifico (si no la hacías enojar), de cabello castaño y ojos negros, la cual vestía un pantalón verde y una playera negra con un reloj de arena impreso en ella.

-Sakura, donde has estado, pensé que ya no ibas a venir – dijo Temari cambiando completamente a su modo dulce y corriendo a abrazar a Sakura.

-Tranquila y dime para que me querías – dijo deshaciendo el abrazo

-Tengo una nueva canción y es perfecta para ti – ya no se sentía ante los desplantes de la chica

-De que se trata

-Mírala tú misma – y dicho esto le extendió un papel con la letra y ella empezó a leerla

-_Saigo No Yakusoku_ – y en verdad le gusto por lo que decía dicha canción – es perfecta – dijo en un susurro

-Dijiste algo

-¡Eh! No está mal, a decir verdad es la que más me ha gustado

-En serio, aunque viniendo de ti eso en verdad es un halago

-Valla parece que ya terminaron de hablar, ahora si nos permitirás ver la canción o tendremos que esperar a que se haga un hit - dijeron Ten-Ten y Konan que acaban de entrar y se sentaron junto a Matsuri

-No empiecen, tomen –dijo estirándole la hoja

* * *

_Por qué no todo sale como lo planeamos, digo, en verdad me hubiera gustado hablar con Sakura y contarle de todo lo que eh hecho en este tiempo, que llegue a cumplir mis sueños y eh trazado nuevas metas._

_Al principio me fue muy bien, logre encontrarla, ya no era la niña que un día conocí su cabello seguía igual de largo, solo que ahora lo llevaba rosa y su cuerpo… en definitiva ya no era el de una niña, pero todo se volvió más oscuro conforme iba pasando el día, en primera no me hablo y eso me extraño, así que decidí investigar, pero no me gustó nada lo que me habían contado, principalmente porque no lo podía creer, mi amiga de la infancia en pocas palabras se había convertido en un ser sin corazón o como ellos habían dicho sumergida en su propio mundo._

_Después de eso decidí buscarla, la encontré en la azotea cuando la abrase lo único que sentí de aquel abrazo fue… ¡NADA!, bueno por parte de ella, porque yo me estaba muriendo de la felicidad, así que decidí preguntarle que le pasaba, mejor no lo hubiera hecho ya que terminamos discutiendo y en verdad no deseaba que nuestro encuentro fuera así, de eso ya han pasado tres semanas, es por eso que hoy me encuentro aquí._

-Disculpe joven, puedo ayudarlo – _me dijo un señor que parecía ser el jardinero, lo supuse por el overol y las tijeras de jardín que llevaba_

-Sí, ¿esta sigue siendo la casa de la familia Haruno?

-No, joven ellos dejaron de vivir aquí hace como cuatro o cinco años, vendieron la casa y los nuevos dueños nos volvieron a contratar a todos.

-Sabe por qué se fueron – _esto se esta volviendo mas confuso_

-La verdad no, todo fue tan repentino, un día nos llamaron y nos informaron que habían vendido la casa, pero que no nos preocupáramos ya que los nuevos dueños decidieron quedarse con todo el personal porque no tenían tiempo de contratar a otros, además de que les informaron que todos éramos de confianza

-Y la Srta. Haruno, me refiero a Sakura ¿después de la noticia cambio su personalidad?

-No, la señorita seguía siendo un ángel, aunque desde hace mucho tiempo no la vemos

-Una última pregunta ¿Sabe a dónde están viviendo ahora?

-Lo siento, pero no lo sé

-Bueno, muchas gracias, hasta luego – le dedico una sonrisa y se fue

-No hay de que – dijo el señor regresando al interior de la casa

_Volvía al principio, no sabía nada de ella, en el único lugar en el que me podían haber dado alguna información sabía menos que yo, esto era tan frustrante, pero por el momento no podía hacer nada, así que subí a mi coche y partí para casa, me extraño que al llegar me recibiera mi primo._

-Sasuke, donde te habías metido – dijo un joven, que parecía tener la misma edad que Sasuke solo que él tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y muy largo amarrado prácticamente de las puntas en una coleta baja, sus ojos son de un extraño violeta claro que se podían confundir con grises, vestía un pantalón blanco y camisa beige con los primero botones desabrochados – tu madre está muy preocupada

-¿Neji, Qué haces aquí? – pregunto un poco enfadado, no lo mal interpreten el en verdad apreciaba a su primo aunque a veces se pasaba con él.

-Pensé que estarías feliz de verme – dijo fingiendo tristeza

-No es eso, es solo que me sorprende verte, pensé que estarías en Francia

-Me aburrí de lo mismo, así que hable con mis padres de que me dejarán estudiar contigo y ellos accedieron felices

-Felices de poder deshacerse de ti,

-Que cruel eres

-Anda ya dime que es lo que prometiste o mejor dicho que es lo que hiciste – no era tonto sabía que su primo había hecho algo grande para que lo mandaran con ellos

-No puedo creer que no confíes en mi me has roto el corazón – dijo con demasiado dramatismo y llorando en un rincón

-Si no me lo dices, tarde o temprano lo voy a saber y tu mismo sabes por quien

-Me había olvidado de mi propia tía, está bien te lo diré – dijo el joven resignado

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Neji, estas aquí hijo? ¿Neji, donde estas? – gritaba una señora de mediana edad de cabellos y ojos negros

-Shhh, si mi mamá nos descubre estoy muerto – decía un chico escondiendo algo en el armario

-¿Neji, estás aquí? –dijo abriendo la puerta de lo que parecía ser una habitación

-Neji, ¿Por qué no contestabas? Te eh buscado por todas partes.

-Lo siento mamá no te escuche – dijo mientras volteaba la silla de su escritorio

-Y se puede saber qué es lo que estabas haciendo – pregunto, sabia que su hijo tramaba algo

-Estudiando como siempre – dijo poniendo una de sus mejores sonrisas

-¡ASHUUUU!

-¿Qué fue eso? – Dijo acercándose a una de las puertas que más bien parecía ser el armario

-¡NO MAMÁ NO ABRAS… la puerta! – pero lo dijo demasiado tarde o no lo quiso escuchar

-¡NEJI, ME PUEDES EXPLICAR QUE HACE LA HIJA DE LA SIRVIENTA DESNUDA EN TU ARMARIO!

-Mamá yo puedo explicarte – estaba en verdad nervioso y no era para menos la cara con que lo veía su madre daba mucho miedo

-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? - entrando a la habitación - Se escuchan tus gritos por toda la casa Midori – dijo un señor de cabellos castaños y ojos violeta claro

-No puede ser… – dijo en un susurro – Hola papá llegaste temprano de la oficina

-Nada de hola papá, dile lo que has hecho – en verdad estaba enojada

-¿Qué has hecho Neji? – pregunto estaba muy intrigado por la pelea de esta ocasión entre su esposa y su hijo

-Nada ya sabes cómo mamá exagera las cosas

-Nada has dicho, entonces explícame, ¿como se la llama a tener en tu armario a la hija de la sirvienta?

-Que estaba ordenando el armario eso es todo

-Vez Midori, no es nada de qué preocuparse, tú siempre exageras todo

-Está bien Hiashi, si en verdad exagero todo… abre el armario - dijo señalando dicho mueble

-… - trago pesado cuando su esposa lo llamaba por su nombre quería decir que la cosa era muy seria

-¡NO! Digo este… Papá debes de estar muy cansado y esto ya se soluciono – estaba muy nervioso si su padre habría la puerta se tenía que dar por muerto

-Vamos hijo no estoy tan cansado como para abrir un simple armario – dijo por último y abrió la puerta e inmediatamente la cerró - ¿Qué significa esto? Piensa muy bien lo que vas a contestar Neji Hyuga

-Que está ordenando el armario

-Vasta, no pienso tolerar esto más, has el favor de darle su ropa a Mary, e inmediatamente bajas a mi oficina, entendido

-Sí, Papá

-Bien, y no te tardes –y dicho esto los dos salieron de la habitación

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Fin Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Y después decidieron que la mejor forma de corregirme era mandándome con mi tía, y pues ella acepto gustosa

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

-No te rías no es nada gracioso

-Para mí si lo es, no puedo creerlo cuantas veces has hecho lo mismo y nunca te han descubierto

-Si lo sé, pero a todo casanova tarde o temprano lo tienen que descubrir

-¿Y ahora qué piensas hacer?

-Nada

-Nada – repitió incrédulo

-Exacto, nada – dijo poniendo una cara de ángel – por el momento claro esta – y finalizo con una sonrisa de malvada

-Ya lo sabía, tú nunca cambiaras

-Oye, lastimas mis sentimientos

-¿Tienes?

-Eres cruel, pero cambiemos de tema, dime ¿Ya has visto a Sakura?

-Si –lo dijo en un tono muy triste – y también a Ten-Ten

-¡¿QUE?! Viste a mi rosa, cuéntame – pero paro al ver la cara de su primo – aunque no lo dices muy feliz que digamos

-Pensé que las cosas no habían cambiado, pero me equivoque

-¿Qué cosas cambiaron? No espera no me digas que mi rosa se ha casado y que está llena de hijos – estaba realmente alarmado

-Tú rosa, no es como las chicas que frecuentas

-Entonces… - su primo no decía nada y en vez de ayudarlo a entender lo confundía mas

-Ten-Ten sigue siendo la chica extrovertida que conocimos, pero Sakura… ella cambio demasiado

-¿A qué te refieres? – cada vez entendía menos

-Sí, ya no es la niña tierna que solía ser mi amiga, ahora es una persona muy fría

-Tal vez después de todo no perdono que te marcharas tanto tiempo, recuerda que después te dejo de escribir

-Yo también lo había pensado, pero su cambio fue repentino, ninguno de los que la conocen saben que es lo que le paso, incluso Ten-Ten no lo sabe, pero yo sé que algo me oculta

-Y que has investigado, porque conociéndote no te vas a quedar con los brazos cruzados

-Tienes razón, hoy fui a su casa, pero el jardinero dice que la vendieron hace algunos años y no sabe a dónde fueron a vivir después

-Eso es todo lo que sabes

-En la escuela me dicen que era la capitana del club de patinaje artístico, además ayudaba al coro y al equipo de teatro, y de la noche a la mañana dejo todo

-En verdad eso es muy extraño, no te preocupes todo se solucionara. Pero ahora acompáñame – lo mejor en ese momento era sacar a su primo para que se distrajera un poco

-¿A dónde? Acabas de llegar y ya quieres salir de aquí

-Jaja, que gracioso, cuando venia del aeropuerto me encontré con un bar y el taxista dijo que era muy famoso por el grupo que ahí toca, y el cual está conformado por chicas realmente hermosas

-Tú nunca cambiaras verdad – su primo si que era todo un caso

-¿Qué? Yo solo voy a verificar que el taxista no les esté mintiendo a sus clientes

-Qué bueno y bondadoso te has vuelto, pero no tengo ánimos de salir

-Vamos, tan solo será un momento, no puedes dejarme solo que tal si me pierdo

-Está bien, solo un momento entiendes – total no perdía nada con salir un raro, tal vez en el camino se le ocurriera otra cosa

-Pues vallamos entonces

* * *

_Hitomi No Neko_, el lugar de moda de hoy en día, se caracterizaba por servir las mejores bebidas de toda la ciudad, el lugar era de dos pisos en el primero era la pista de baile y donde se situaba el escenario, en la parte de arriba se encontraba la barra y las mesas donde los clientes tenían una magnifica vista de la pista de baile y el escenario, pero era más famoso por el grupo que tocaba los fines de semana en él.

Era muy extraordinario, el dueño del lugar, no pensó en tener tanto éxito, con un simple grupito de chicas que querían aventurarse en el mundo de la música, de hecho al principio las puso a prueba como meseras, pero el día en que el grupo principal renuncio, él no sabía qué hacer, hasta que recordó porque estaban ahí esas cinco jovencitas, así que él también se aventuró y les dio ese gran empujón, que no solo lo llevaría a la fama a él, sino también a ellas que ya eran reconocidas por varios empresarios de la música, pero aún no se decidían con quien iban a firmar su carrera artística.

Mientras recordamos todo esto, un grupo de cinco chicas se preparaba para dar su espectáculo de los fines de semana. Estaba conformado por una chica de cabello rubio que respondía al nombre de Temari la cual era la baterista. Le seguía una chica castaña la cual se llamaba Matsuri, ella tocaba el bajo. Otra de ellas era Konan ella llevaba en el cabello su característica flor azul, y su instrumento era el teclado. La que sigue es Ten-Ten que toca la guitarra y por último Sakura que era la vocalista del grupo y en algunas ocasiones tocaba el teclado.

-Muy bien chicas hoy el debut de la nueva canción tenemos que hacerlo bien – decía la rubia con demasiado entusiasmo

-No tienes de que preocuparte de nada Temari

-Matsuri tiene razón siempre nos ha salido bien

-Lista chicas, están por presentarnos –dijo Konan

"_**Y CON USTEDES EL GRUPO DEL MOMENTO…**_

_**RAZOW**_"

Y todo el establecimiento se llenó de aplausos y porras mientras las integrantes salían una por una al escenario y se situaban enfrente de su instrumento

-Hola, como han estado, a nosotras ya nos conocen, pero el día de hoy tenemos a una invitada nueva,

Mientras Sakura presentaba a la nueva canción Matsuri y Konan comentaban

-Puedes creer como se transforma arriba del escenario

-La música transforma a cualquiera

-Shuuu, pongan atención – decía una impaciente Temari

-Y con ustedes "_Saigo No Yakusoku_"

Y en cuanto dijo el nombre de la canción una hermosa melodía empezó a salir de los instrumentos y momentos después la voz de Sakura se escucho por todo el lugar

Sayonara isogu you ni

Anata ni furi-dasu ame

Nani ka nan demo ii hanashite

Motto soba ni itai

Kono te o hanaseba mou

Anata ni todokanai no

Korae kirenaku naru omoi ni

Kitsuku hitomi tojita

Era una hermosa canción, pero se podía notar un poco de tristeza y dolor en la voz de Sakura, pero aun así se escuchaba hermosa

Nakanai de saigo made

Sono kao mo koe mo

Kokoro ni kizande itai no ni

Dou shite na no shinjitakunai

Omoide ni nante

Anata o aishisugite iru

-Vez te dije que íbamos a llegar tarde, ya empezó el espectáculo

-Yo no fui el que olvido el nombre del lugar

-Que quieres primo es muy difícil de pronunciar

-Hitomi No Neko se te hace difícil de pronunciar

-Shuuu, déjame oír – viendo fijamente al escenario

-Est… no puede ser – sus ojos le estaban jugando una mala pasada

-¡Eh! ¿Que pasa? - pero no recibió respuesta por parte de Sasuke ya que la canción había continuado

Kotoba ni dekinai hodo

Kokoro ga sakebu keredo

Ame ni kono mama hiki-tometara

Anata nurete shimau

Damatte kabau you ni

Yasashiku tsutsunda yubi

Itsu ka oboete ita subete ga

Touku hanarete iku

Conforme pasaba la canción, los sentimientos de Sakura salían a flote, los espectadores parecía que podían sentir el dolor por el que la chica pasaba y por alguna razón Sasuke sintió que la canción iba dirigida a él.

Furi-mukanai anata ni

"Itsu ka wa aeru" to

Saigo no yakusoku matte ita

Ni-do to onaji yume o mirenai

Wakatte iru kedo

Kono mama toki o tometetai

Y conforme la melodía iba acabando, Sakura se fue agachando hasta estar totalmente en el suelo, y con la voz aun más desgarradora canto la última estrofa

Nakanai de saigo made

Anata ga mienai

Senaka ga mijinde kiete yuku

Shinjitakunai mada dekinai

Omoide ni nante

Anata o aishisugite iru

(Saigo no yakusoku – Kouda Mariko)

Y con eso termino la canción, la multitud se quedó callada por un momento, pero después el lugar se llenó de aplausos y porras, por lo que el espectáculo siguió con otras canciones más, entre ritmos alternos que pasaban del Rock hasta balada, la verdad era que ellas se podían acoplar a cualquier genero, pero el favorito de ellas era el visual y rock. Al finalizar el espectáculo, Neji y Sasuke se fueron a sentar en las mesas que estaban en la parte de arriba del lugar

-Ahora, me podrías decir que te paso allá a bajo – la curiosidad lo estaba matando

-Sakura es la vocalista del grupo – dijo sin mas y esperando la reacción de su primo

-Debes de estar bromeando – no lo podía creer

-No, de hecho, tu rosa toca la guitarra

-¿¡QUE!? No puede ser, déjate de bromas – eso ya era mucho

-No es una broma, lo que no entiendo, es porque Ten-Ten me oculto que le seguía hablando

-Tal vez Sakura le pidió que no dijera nada – eso en verdad tenía mucha lógica

-Pero aun así me extraña que ninguno de mis compañeros sepa que ella canta en un bar

-Es muy lógico, ella canta en otra ciudad muy lejos de donde tú vives y dudo mucho que a tus compañeros los dejen salir a tan altas horas de la noche por mucho dinero que tengan, y más si es entre semana, no lo crees

-Por primera vez tienes razón, que te parece si este es nuestro secreto

-Me encanta la idea – _me muero por ver el lunes a mi Petite Rose_

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**Kyaaaaaaa **el segundo capitulo que emoción, han aparecido nuevos personajes y situaciones emocionantes, gracias a los que dejaron **reviews**

dulceCandy la diosa del amor: Muchas gracias, que bueno que te gusto.

DULCECITO311: Que bueno que te guste lo del cambio de personalidad, gracias espero y te siga gustando.

Black Song 11: GRACIAS por tus consejos, la verdad cuando empecé a escribirla tenía 14 años y no me fijaba mucho en eso errores y no quise cambiarle nada, por que me recuerda una etapa en la que solo estábamos mi libreta y yo, pero ahora que lo dice creo que revisare y tratare de mejorarlo, en verdad muchas gracias, espero y me sigas dando consejos y la trama te siga pareciendo buena.

Por ultimo no se olviden de visitar mi dirección de Facebook ( www. facebook PrInCeSsInFeRno ) solo tienen que quitar los espacios, en ella avisare de las actualizaciones y las traducciones de las canciones que salgan en la historia, no se olviden de dejar reviews para hacerme saber lo que piensan, sin mas me despido hasta la próxima actualización, los quiere su amiga

† PrInCeSs InFeRnO †


	3. Sola

**DICLAIMER:****N**aruto y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen son de **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**.

**_La historia es mía y de mi loca imaginación._**

**_DIECISÉIS_**

**_By_**

**† PrInCeSs InFerNo †**

_"La soledad nunca desaparece_

_Solo se opaca_

_Para no sufrir en vano_

_Porque haga lo que haga_

_Seguiré sola y a mi alrededor_

_Personas que jamás me entenderán…"_

_**Capitulo III: Sola**_

-¿Porque nos vamos papá?

-Por qué es lo mejor para todos

-Pero…

-Sakura por favor, deja de preguntar y busca a tus hermanos

-Si…- contesto la joven de casi 13 años

Se fue no muy convencida por las reacciones que estaban tomando sus padres, desde muy temprano empezaron a meter sus cosas en maletas, al parecer saldrían de viaje, a ella en un principio le gustó la idea, pero conforme iba pasando el día ya no se sentía a gusto.

Fue a donde estaban sus hermanos y no se sorprendió al verlos pelear, aunque fueran mayores que ella había ciertas ocasiones en que se comportaban como unos niños.

-Vamos Sasori, sabes muy bien que la consola es mía

-Ni lo sueñes Karin, yo la compre

-Sí, pero fue con el dinero de mis ahorros

-Vez lo admites, por lo tanto es mía…

* * *

Se despertó un poco exaltada y melancólica, otra vez soñó con ese día el cual se había prometido olvidar, pero aun así no podía, lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer o tal vez hoy mismo, miro el reloj que estaba sobre un buró junto a la cama las 2:30 am marcaba el dichoso aparato, aún era muy temprano para ir a la escuela pero por más que intentara ya no lograría dormir así que decidió levantarse.

Se dirigió al estudio que tenía y encendió el ordenador, en él, se encontraban todos sus recuerdos y secretos, iba a leer su diario pero decidió que ya era suficiente de recordar por lo que opto por escribir una canción, no comprendía como es que la música la cambiaba por completo, al verse en el escenario por primera vez su mundo cambio, en verdad le gusto esa experiencia, el poder transmitir sus verdaderos sentimientos a toda esa gente y que decir de los aplausos.

Se dispuso a escribir todo lo que se le venía a la mente, para ser exactos lo que había ocurrido desde hace ya unas semanas atrás, cuando en la azotea se encontró con Sasuke, no supo descifrar lo que su corazón le decía en esos momentos solo, que su razón le decía "aléjate o te harán daño otra vez".

En años anteriores, le hubiera gustado encontrarse con él, confesarle lo que años atrás había estado ocultando, pero que en estos momentos, no sabía con claridad lo que ese abrazo provoco en ella.

-No puedo seguir pensando en él – se decía así misma

-"_Vamos a quien quieres engañar aun lo…"_ - contesto su conciencia o Inner como ella solía llamarle de niña

-Basta, hace mucho tiempo que ya no siento nada por él

-"_Eso ni tú te lo crees, pero en fin sigue escondiéndote en tu fría oscuridad"_

-No me estoy escondiendo, solo me estoy protegiendo

_-"Como tú digas pero yo te lo advertí"_

-Ya cállate, no cambiare mi actitud solo porque él cumplió una promesa que yo ya había olvidado

-_"Bien sabes que nunca la olvidaste, deja de cegarte y habré los ojos de una buena vez"_

-Basta, no pienso escucharte más

Espero una respuesta, pero esta no llegó, lo cual significaba que le había ganado a su molesta conciencia, volvió a mirar el reloj, esta vez uno grande que estaba enfrente de ella.

-Las 5:45 am, no puede ser que rápido pasa el tiempo

Miro por la ventana, y pudo comprobar que el reloj no mentía, a lo lejos se podía divisar el esplendoroso amanecer que marcaba un nuevo día, el cual sabía muy bien que no iba a poder evitar.

Por lo cual opto por ir a ducharse, pensando que tal vez de esta manera podía borrar esos recuerdos que tanto la atormentaban, al salir se vistió con el uniforme del Instituto Sikanda, no desayuno, en realidad tenía varios días que no comía bien, pero en esos momentos no le apetecía comer algo, volvió a ver la hora 7:00 am, aún era temprano pero no le importó tomo sus cosas y salió de casa.

Encendió su MP4, y se dispuso a oír su ultimo sencillo, recordó la primera vez en que Temari le enseño la letra, en verdad era perfecta la forma en que las palabras describían su estado de ánimo, al llegar a la escuela, se dio cuenta que aún no abrían por lo que decidió ir al parque que se encontraba en frente, pero después de un tiempo a solas supo que no fue una buena idea, aun pensaba en él, su amigo de la infancia que había regresado después de 10 años de no verse.

-_No puede ser que siga pensando en él, se supone que debería olvidarlo, pero aun así no puedo_

Volvió a ver la hora 7:45 am, se levantó y se dirigió a la escuela, fue a su casillero y guardo lo que no le era necesario en esos momentos, camino por el largo pasillo y subió las escaleras, se dirigió a su salón, tomo asiento en la última mesa de la última fila y se dispuso a ver por la ventana como los demás estudiantes entraban, de pronto recordó, ese día era lunes, primera hora de la mañana, lo cual significaba Álgebra y si mal no recordaba en esa misma clase también se encontraba Sasuke.

-Demonios, se me había olvidado por completo

* * *

Se levantó muy temprano, y se preparó para ir al colegio, presentía que algo bueno iba a pasar, algo que lo acercara de nuevo a Sakura. Después de todo la primera clase era álgebra y ella estaría ahí ignorándolo como siempre, pero a fin de cuentas muy cerca de él.

Aunque aún no comprendía, como es que la joven hubiera olvidado la promesa que años atrás habían hecho, la cual los comprometía como los amigos que eran, y después verla en ese escenario, era como volver a ver a la niña de siempre, con esa alegría que se reflejaba en sus ojos y que decir de Ten-Ten, la chica amante de las guitarras haber cumplido uno de sus sueños. En definitiva, esa fue una noche muy importante ya que eso indicaba que aún no había perdido a su amiga por completo, aún tenía la esperanza de recuperarla y poder decirle lo que en verdad sentía por ella.

Vio el reloj de la pared, las 6:00 en punto todavía tenía tiempo de desayunar y de paso molestar a su primo, pero no sin antes guardar algo en su mochila, eso se lo daría a Sakura a la hora del almuerzo y esperaba con ansia que lo recibiera y sobre todo que se acordara de esa pequeña cosa, no era de gran valor para otros, pero para ellos en ese entonces valía más que cualquier cosa del mundo, después de todo era el sello de su juramento y el vínculo que los unía a aquella promesa.

Guardándolo muy bien se dirigió al cuarto que le habían asignado a su primo y no se sorprendió al verlo aun dormido, por lo cual fue al baño y salió con un vaso lleno de agua fría y sin pensarlo dos veces lo volteo encima de su primo y este al sentir el agua fría dio un brinco que lo hizo caerse de la cama.

-¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Quien fue el hijo de su…

-Jajajajajajaja – resonó por toda la habitación

-Fuiste tú maldito hijo de…

-Que es todo este escándalo – pregunto la adorable tía de la víctima – ¿Neji, no me digas que aun te haces en la cama?

-Jajajajajajajaja

-No te burles Sasuke, esto es muy serio podría tener complicaciones en el futuro, pero no te preocupes cariño le diré a tu tío y veremos que se puede hacer, por lo mientras vístete para ir al colegio y ya no te preocupes.

-Pero tía, no es… lo que parece…

Demasiado tarde, su tía se había ido y no le dio oportunidad de explicarse y para colmo su primo no dejaba de reírse, pero esto no se quedaría así ya buscaría la forma de vengarse de él y pagaría muy caro su osadía.

-Sasuke, creo que ya fue suficiente, no lo crees querido primo,

-Jajaja… pero es que debiste de haber visto tu cara Jajaja… te parecías al primo Lee cuando lo descubrían haciendo algo malo Jajaja… te hubieras visto.

Bien eso era todo, compararlo con el mojigato de Lee ya era suficiente, sin hacer muchos movimientos se dirigió al baño se ducho y se vistió después de todo hoy sería su primer día en aquel instituto y tenía mucho que hacer en especial por cierta castaña a la cual se moría por ver.

Después de tantos años el cuarteto se volvería a juntar y las cosas marcharían tal y como fue hace algunos años, por fin aquella chica no le diría que NO un millón de veces, él había cambiado, aunque no lo pareciera había madurado.

Sabía perfectamente que una de las razones por las cuales la chica le decía que NO, era esa, su falta de tomar las cosas en serio, pero no era que no le importaban, solo que él se guardaba todos esos sentimientos y los cambiaba por bromas y risas y si sus amigos estaban tristes él se convertía en el bufón solo para verlos sonreír.

Ya que estuvieron listos partieron rumbo a la escuela.

* * *

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí una chica de cabellos castaños se despertaba y viendo que solo tenía una hora para arreglarse y no llegar tarde otra vez. Se bañó en tiempo record y se vistió, en lo que tardaba mas era en maquillarse, eso de parecer un muerto viviente no era cuestión de unos segundos.

Aun no entendía del todo el cambio de Sakura, en un principio pensó que era solo algo pasajero, pero conforme pasaban los años, la oscuridad que embargaba su corazón se hacía más extensa, pero confiaba que con la llegada de Sasuke las cosas mejoraran, después de todo aunque ella lo negara siempre pensaba en él.

De pronto se acordó del cuarto integrante del grupo, para ser exactos del bufón del cuarteto, la última vez que lo vio, fue cuando Sasuke se fue y de eso ya habían pasado 10 años. No sabía a ciencia cierta por que pensar en él, después de todo él era un inmaduro, que no sabía más que hacerle bromas y sacarla de quicio, pero no podía culparlo del todo ya que era solo un niño, idiota claro, pero un niño a fin de cuentas, pero aun así tenía que reconocer que en los peores momentos servía de mucho, como aquella vez en la que se tropezó con sus patines y se fracturo, o en la ocasión en la que les dijeron que iban a partir.

Vio la hora, 7:50 am, se levantó de golpe, bajo las escaleras, agarro sus cosas y partió para la escuela, era lunes, por lo cual le tocaba historia, con la maestra que parecía que no tenía vida propia, más que para fastidiarle la existencia.

* * *

En estos momentos no sabía qué hacer, podía faltar a esa clase, total Álgebra era muy fácil, pero no podía seguir huyendo; así que ideo un plan, simplemente lo ignoraría, si él le hablaba ella no respondería.

Sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando el chico en cuestión llego y la saludo; ella ni siquiera lo miro, le iba a preguntar algo pero en eso llegaron sus amigos.

-Sasuke ¿Que tal tu fin de semana?- dijo el chico rubio entrando al aula

-Naruto, no te oí llegar, me fue normal a excepción de que mi primo llego de Francia y fuimos a un bar a las afueras de la ciudad

_-¿Un bar que esta fuera de la ciudad? Espero que no sea el que pienso… un momento dijo ¿primo? No se referirá a… -_ pensaba Sakura un poco nerviosa

-Dijiste primo y ¿Cómo se llama?, ¿Es guapo? ¿Cuantos años? Y lo más importante ¿Tiene novia? – prosiguió Ayame

-Calma lo vas a asfixiar – dijo su gemela tratando de calmarla

-Hay por favor Natsuki, como si tú no quisieras saber

-Basta, les diré todo, se llama Neji, no sé si es guapo, para mí no lo es, tiene nuestra edad y no creo que tenga novia, aunque si fuera Tú me mantendría alejada de él

-Lo dices como si fuera un depravado sexual – dijo Naruto

-Créeme no querrás saberlo

-_Neji está aquí tengo que decirle a Ten-Ten_ – estaba a punto de salir cuando el profesor llego

-¿Señorita Haruno, va a algún lado?

-No, profesor – _demonios tendré que decírselo después_

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la clase de historia se encontraba Ten-Ten, tratando de prestarle atención a la profesora que no hacía más que explicar acerca de la SGM, cuando alguien toca a la puerta.

-Buenos días, el director me mando a esta aula – mostrando una gran sonrisa

Los murmullos no sé hicieron esperar, lo único que escuchaba eran gritos ahogados y comentarios de lo guapo que era.

-Debes ser el nuevo pasa y preséntate por favor

-Hola, soy Neji Hyuga y vengo de Francia – mostrando una gran sonrisa y dirigiendo su vista a cierto lugar del aula

-Neji… – dijo en un susurró – _¿En verdad es él?_

-Muy bien, siéntate atrás de la señorita Igarashi

-Claro será un placer – se dirigió al lugar indicado, tenía una sonrisa triunfante – _Mi petite rose tan hermosa como siempre_ – cuando llego junto a ella le dijo – Hola, mi nombre es Neji, ¿Cuál es el tuyo? – se divirtió mucho cuando vio la expresión de su rostro.

-Algún problema Hyuga

-En absoluto profesora

-Entonces que espera para sentarse

* * *

Las clases prosiguieron sin ningún inconveniente, cuando por fin tuvieron un descanso, dos jóvenes se encontraban en la azotea, tenían que poner sus pensamiento en orden.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí

-Ten-Ten, no te sentí llegar, tengo algo importante que decirte

-Yo también, pero dime ¿qué es lo que te pasa? – la miro fijamente, sabía que algo malo le pasaba, esa mirada perdida que tenía no era normal, además la notaba más pálida y un poco delgada y que decir de las ojeras que se empezaban a marcar en su bello rostro

-No me pasa nada, solo no he dormido bien… eso es todo – mostrándole una diminuta sonrisa. Admiraba a Ten-Ten, le impresionaba lo bien que la conocía y rogaba porque no le hiciese más preguntas sobre su aspecto – Pero lo que tengo que decirte es más importante

-Creo saber de qué se trata, es sobre Neji ¿verdad?

-Pero como lo supiste – estaba en shock, en verdad le sorprendió esa respuesta

-No te sorprendas, con la mala suerte que tengo en historia, ahí tenía que llegar y el muy idiota me saluda como si no me reconociera, no ha dejado de ser el maldito inmaduro que es – levantando la voz un poco por lo enojada que estaba por la situación a la cual se enfrentaba

-Tranquilízate, mejor hay que pensar en una solución, dime ¿Qué podemos hacer?

-No lo sé, por el momento hagamos como que no nos importara, después buscaremos algo mejor que hacer

-Si… es lo mejor, pero tenemos que irnos ya si no nos van a multar y no quiero llegar tarde a Arte

* * *

En el salón de Arte la maestra daba un tema muy interesante por así decirlo, muchos de los alumnos ponían atención otros no hacían otra cosa más que cabecear y buscar algo interesante para no dormirse y fue ahí cuando sus ruegos fueron escuchados al oír tocar la puerta.

-El culto a los muertos fue esencial en la historia del arte egipcio… pase

-Disculpe este es el salón de Arte

-Claro, ¿Qué deseas? – mirándolo con impaciencia

-Soy nuevo, perdón por llegar tarde – entregándole un papel

-Él es su nuevo compañero, se llama Neji, pasa y siéntate donde sea

Iba a sentarse en la primera fila cuando vio a su amiga y junto a ella un lugar vacío, se dirigió al lugar e hizo lo mismo que con Ten-Ten, esperando ver su reacción.

-Hola – se fijó en su cara y no vio expresión alguna, su primo no podía tener la razón – ¿No te acuerdas de mí?

-Podrías sentarte, no me dejas ver – dijo con total indiferencia

-Si… claro – valla eso si fue raro donde había quedado la niña tierna que recordaba

Se sentó y espero a que terminara la clase, después iría a buscar a su primo, le debía tantas respuestas a las interrogantes que se estaba formando, todo debía de ser una total pesadilla.

* * *

En el almuerzo, Sasuke y Neji, se encontraban en una de las bancas más apartada de las demás.

-Y bien, ¿Cómo te fue?

-Fatal, jamás pensé que tuvieras razón acerca de Sakura y sobre Ten-Ten, no hable mucho con ella, de hecho no hable nada con ella, eso es muy frustrante

-Ahora comprendes como me siento… ¿un momento como sabes de Sakura?

-Si va conmigo en Arte, se ve tan… como decirlo, vacía, sin vida, ¿estás seguro de que es Sakura?

-Sí, aun no comprendo del todo su cambio, pero de lo único que estoy seguro es de que no la he perdido por completo

* * *

En otro lugar, para ser más precisos en la dirección de la escuela, se encontraba un señor de cabellos plateados y ojos café que aparentaba no más de 40 años, vestía con un traje azul oscuro, camisa blanca y corbata roja, sus zapatos negros estaban impecables, se encontraba sentado atrás de un fino escritorio y parecía que estaba esperando a alguien

-Para que querías que viniera – por el tono de su voz, parecía que odiara estar en ese cuarto

-Esa no es forma de saludar a tu tío, Sakura – dijo el hombre parándose y mostrando una sonrisa hipócrita

-Quieres ir directo al grano no tengo tu tiempo – en verdad le fastidiaba ese hombre, que no hacia mas que molestarla

-El juez ha decidido el juicio para dentro de tres días, espero que no faltes

-No te preocupes, que nada impedirá que valla

-No lo sé, los accidentes son muy frecuentes en esta época del año, ¿recuerdas lo que le paso a tu hermana en el juicio pasado?

-Me tengo que ir, que tengas un pésimo día – y salió de ese lugar sin esperar respuesta y azotando la puerta

-Igualmente, mí querida sobrina – mientras mostraba una sonrisa maligna

* * *

No podía creer la insolencia de esa persona, la cual le había hecho tanto daño a ella y a su familia. Estaba pensando en todo esto, cuando a lo lejos escucho que la llamaban.

-Sakura, espera tengo que hablar contigo

-Sasuke, no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías

-Pero es algo importante, realmente importante

-Lo siento, ahora no es el momento, me tengo que ir – y dicho esto se marcho

-Pero... ¡Agr! No puedo creer mi mala suerte – busco algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón y en apenas un susurro dijo – Se suponía que en este día las cosas mejorarían…

-¡Sasuke! Valla al fin te encuentro

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-Tienes que venir rápido al patio central, Naruto te necesita

Y sin preguntar más partió al lugar indicado.

-Maldito cuatro ojos, te dije que me pasaras las respuestas del examen

-Pero eso es hacer trampa

-Y crees que eso me importa, me las vas a pagar

-¡Basta! Déjalo en paz – grito Sasuke

-Esto es entre el idiota y yo

-Si tan valiente eres, también te tendrás que meter conmigo

-¡Y conmigo! – grito una voz a lo lejos

-¡¿Neji?! – estaba sorprendido, no pensó en que su primo estuviera enterado

-Valla trío de idiotas

Cuando la pelea iba a empezar, se acerca el director al ver a varios alumnos reunidos y si sus años de experiencia no le fallaban esto quería decir que habría pelea y no se vería bien en el expediente de la escuela, así que se apresuró a llegar al lugar

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? – claro debía de haberlo imaginado el equipo de americano estaba involucrado

-Nada director – dijeron los del equipo – solo estamos conversando

Sasuke iba a protestar, pero fue interrumpido por Naruto

-Así es director, de hecho ya nos íbamos

-Espero que me estén diciendo la verdad – sabía que había algo más, pero necesitaba a los de americano estaban a mitad de la temporada y no podía darse el lujo de perder – ahora vuelvan a sus salones

Después de esto se marchó y todo volvió a la normalidad, al menos a los ojos del director, ya que el ambiente se tornó pesado otra vez. Y para no entrar en más detalles los de americano se marcharon, no sin antes darles una advertencia a sus nuevos amigos.

-¿Por qué dejas que te molesten de esta forma? – preguntó Neji

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Naruto, él es mi primo Neji – dijo señalándolo – Neji, él es Naruto

-Hola, muchas gracias por ayudarme

-No hay problema, si eres amigo de Sasuke también eres el mío

-Y a todo esto, no has pensado en cambiar un poco, para que así ya no te molesten – comento Sasuke

-No lo sé, tal vez me aterra la idea de ser otra persona

-Bueno, tal vez no un cambio radicar, pero por lo menos para que aprendas a defenderte – viendo la cara de Naruto – no te preocupes nuevo amigo que nosotros te ayudaremos

-Si Neji tiene razón, tú déjalo en nuestras manos, y para empezar con el cambio los invito hoy a mi casa

-Está bien, nos vemos en la entrada principal cuando acaben las clases

* * *

Cuando todos los grupos del mismo grado se juntaban significaba que era la hora de educación física, pero situémonos en cierto grupo que escucha atentamente las indicaciones del profesor.

-Hola jóvenes, hoy empezaremos realizando 10 vueltas alrededor de la cancha, hoy me tengo que retirar, así que en cuanto terminen vallan con la profesora Tsunade ¿entendido?

-Si profesor – dijeron todos al unísono

-Muy bien pueden, empezar

-Haruno, podría venir un momento

-Si – eso era raro nunca le mandaban llamar

-Eh notado que estas más pálida de lo normal ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si profesor, es solo que no dormí bien es todo, ¿puedo retirarme?

-Claro… – lo dijo no muy convencido

Empezó a correr, las primeras cinco vueltas fueron normales, la sexta se sentía un poco cansada, en la séptima no podía más y en octava ya no supo nada.

* * *

En un aeropuerto que se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad iba llegando un vuelo proveniente de Francia, de él se bajaron varios pasajeros, pero uno de ellos llamaba tanto la atención, no solo por su forma de vestir tan "estrafalaria", la cual consistía en una ombliguera color vino, y encima una especie de chamarra con agujeros, un pantalón tipo cargo y no podían faltar sus botas estos últimos color negro, su piel era extremadamente pálida, sus ojos eran de un color violeta remarcados con delineador negro y unas espesas pestañas, su cabello negro era largo y un poco rizado el cual le daba un aire de misterio,

-Me muero de ganas por ver a mi hermano, la sorpresa que se llevará – y sonrío

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

Hola, como han estado, lamento la demora pero estaba un poco deprimida, por que mi prima me dijo que mi historia no le gustaba a nadie ya que nadie comentaba, yo le dije que eso no era cierto, Verdad?

Bueno, pasando a la historia, que les pareció este capítulo, las cosas se empiezan a aclarar un poco, el siguiente capítulo va a ser en verdad emocionante, quien será la chica que a llegado?

Por ultimo no se olviden de darle Like a mi página de Facebook ( www. facebook PrInCeSsInFeRno ) solo tienen que quitar los espacios, en ella avisare de las actualizaciones y las traducciones de las canciones que salgan en la historia, no se olviden de dejar Reviews para hacerme saber lo que piensan y callar a mi prima, sin mas me despido hasta la próxima actualización, los quiere su amiga

† PrInCeSs InFeRnO †


End file.
